A Family Mended
by SnowieBearSnarl
Summary: After the tragic passing of Taiyang Xiao Long, young Ruby and Yang were left fatherless, with Ruby's mother Summer now widowed. However, Raven steps back into their lives, taking an active role and raising the children. Soon after, Raven and Summer fall in love. Their strange, unconventional family has suffered a loss, but time and love can mend the wounds.
1. A Quiet Spring Night

"Summer…" A voice whispered from the darkness, its uncomfortable tone pulling her begrudgingly out of comfortable sleep. Still, her sleepy eyes were too tired to open, so she let herself slip back into the peaceful darkness of unconsciousness, hoping that she would not be disturbed again.

"Summer come on, wake up… I have a situation, I could use your help!" The hushed but frantic voice combined with hand shaking her roughly by her shoulder finally persuaded her to open her eyes despite her exhaustion and deep desire for more rest.

"Mhm… sleep…" Summer mumbled flopping over onto her back, blinking away the cloudiness from her bleary eyes. Their bedroom was lit up with a dim orange light, the open window beside her let in a gentle late spring breeze waft over her as she stared at the ceiling, her tired mind begging to go back to sleep.

"Please help, I don't know what I'm supposed to do here." Summer felt another firm shake, bringing her into full alertness. With a groan Summer rolled her head to the side to look at her partner.

Beside her sat a beautiful young woman with long, lustrous black hair wearing a dark gray tank-top stared down at her lap, her stunning crimson eyes glowed in the low light, their intensity contrasting with the nervous, uncomfortable look on her face. For a moment, Summer was puzzled as she sleepily sat herself up… but then she understood everything as she followed her lover's gaze.

"Aww, that's adorable!" Summer beamed as she looked down at the tiny little girl passed out in Raven's lap, snoring comfortably, her black, red tipped bangs covering her eyes as she slept. Little Ruby Rose, Summer's biological daughter was snuggled up to Raven, her head resting on her belly as she lay curled in a ball looking like the safest, most comfortable creature in all of creation. Which was more than Summer could say for the woman Ruby slept on.

"She came in here, said she had a nightmare, I didn't know what to do so I just held her and now she's asleep and I don't know what to do?!" Raven was visibly panicking as she barely shifted underneath that sleeping child, treating her like a bomb that could go off at any moment should she move too fast.

"Well step one would be calming down, she's a child not a high explosive." Summer giggled at her lover's expense as she sat up, wearing a white t-shirt several sizes too large for her. With a tender, loving touch she brushed aside her sleeping daughter's bangs, looking at her peaceful face. You wouldn't have guessed she just had a nightmare with how content she looked.

"I mean, should I try and move her? Should I wake her up? She just fell asleep and she's got a busy day, I'm pretty sure she needs lots of sleep right? That's a thing kids need right? I can feel my ass falling asleep but I don't want to wake her up, and what if me moving too much makes her have a nightmare? Summer save me!" Her deep crimson eyes looked pleadingly to her partner, shifting ever so slightly beneath Ruby.

"Ruby's not the lightest sleeper, if you want I can take her and bring her back to her room." Summer could barely contain her amusement as she gently rubbed Ruby's back.

"No!" Raven blurted out before her brain even had time to process how embarrassing that was. A hot blush tinted her cheeks as she looked bashfully away from her partner. "I- I mean, if she was having nightmares it's probably best for her to stay here, just for tonight. She's already comfortable and I just need to move a little bit so I can be comfortable too. She doesn't have to go… just, help me move her a little?"

"I think I can do that." Summer smiled warmly, putting her arms around her sleeping daughter, slowly and carefully working them under her until she held most of her small weight, and little Ruby didn't stir for even a moment.

"Thanks." Raven sighed as she made herself more comfortable, scooting closer to her girlfriend until they were touching, she could feel Summer's warmth and the softness of her skin as she rested against her. "Okay, I'm good."

"Here you go." With a sing song voice she gently dropped Ruby back into Raven's lap. "It's almost morning, I can go start some coffee if you want. Qrow will be here to pick up the girls at around noon, then we'll have the entire day to ourselves, we could even nap if we wanted to."

"Coffee sounds good, thank you Summer." Raven smiled gratefully as she cautiously but gently stroked Ruby's head, her fingers running through her silky soft hair as she just watched the small child breathing.

"I'll be back in a min- whoa!" Summer immediately felt herself being pulled back the instant she began to get up. A strong arm wrapped around her from behind and pulled her close, Raven holding her love and their child, resting her head on Summer's shoulder before closing her eyes.

"Can we stay like this… for just a little while longer?" Raven whispered softly as she imbibed the scent of the woman beside her, the scent of fruit from her shampoo mingled with her sweat, her skin was soft and warm and Raven, though she wouldn't admit it, felt safe… and she liked that.

"Of course we can. I love you Raven." Summer closed her eyes, resting her cheek on top of the head of soft black hair at her shoulder. As she felt the pull of sleep making her mind hazy, she listened to the sounds of breathing, all calm, soft and steady and they enjoyed the peace of the night, snuggled up in their bed together, warm, happy and loved.

Then, all together… the three of them slept.


	2. A Hectic Morning

"Not like that, you're over mixing it!" Summer scolded her girlfriend before turning back to the stove where three pans sat atop it, one with eggs cracked into it, another cooking bacon and a third waiting for the pancake batter that Raven was frantically stirring.

"Over mixing it!? What does that even mean?!" Raven looked down at batter, perplexed and frustrated with the whisk in her hand and pancake mix splattered all over her apron, her jet black hair tied back into a ponytail as she did her best to help Summer with breakfast.

"It means stop mixing it!" With her free hand she snatched the whisk from her girlfriend before she completely ruined the batter while with her other hand she moved from pan to pan, making sure nothing was burning.

"Fine! Here! I'll just start doing the dishes." Raven huffed bitterly as she set down the bowl on the counter beside the stove, her stress levels increasing rapidly. Growling under her breath the fearsome warrior struggled to untie her apron from around her back, wishing she had let Summer tie it for her… _Maybe then I wouldn't be left having to rip the straps because this damn knot is impossible to untie!_

"Don't be like that, I just didn't want you to-"

"To what?!" Summer was cut off the sudden bark of her girlfriend. "Ruin breakfast?! Yeah, I know I'm no good at this, I don't even know why you asked me to do this, you know I can't!"

"Because I needed an extra pair of hands and I wanted to make breakfast with you!" She didn't like it, but Summer could feel herself getting defensive. She knew Raven well enough to know that this could easily escalate to a fight if she didn't calm both of them down.

"I-"

"Aaaaah!" A shrill cry erupted from the living room, cutting Summer and Raven's fight short as they immediately identified the cry as their youngest daughter's.

"Mom!" Yang called out as she walked into the kitchen, carrying her little sister in her arms as she cried, holding both her hands over her head. Ruby wore a cute strawberry dress, green on the top and red and frilled below her waist while Yang wore denim shorts and a yellow t-shirt.

"What happened?!" Raven gave up on untying the strings of her apron as she ripped it off with pure brute strength, throwing it over a nearby chair as she walked over to her daughter and step daughter.

"We were playing and Ruby hit her head on the coffee table! I didn't do anything I swear! We were just playing I promise!" Yang lowered her head, shrinking back from the piercing crimson eyes of her mother as she gently bounced her little sister, trying to calm her down.

"What have we told you about running around in the house? See, this is what happens." Raven sighed, shaking her head disapprovingly. "Hand her here."

"I'm sorry mom, we won't do it again…" Yang dipped her head shamefully as she held up little Ruby.

"You better not." She warned intensely as she knelt down in front of the two young girls, her gaze softening while she put her arms under the crying child. "It's okay Ruby, you don't need to cry, let me see your head."

"It- it hurts… I- I was running, Yang tried to tell me to stop… don't yell and Yang… I was running." Ruby's words were choked between sobs as she cried, holding her hands to her head as her stepmother awkwardly rocked her back and forth.

"Ruby, that's very noble of you to come clean for your sister but still, you know better than to run around inside." Raven sighed again, unable to hold on to that scary parental anger she had been working so hard on as she stared down at the small crying person in her arms. "Alright, you're going to have to move your hands so I can see your head."

"It hurts…" Her youngest daughter whimpered, tears rolling down her cheeks as she slowly and reluctantly pulled her hands away from her head. There was a large red mark, a little scraped, but thankfully no blood.

"You're going to be fine, I promise. So don't cry okay? I've seen people suffer far greater wounds in battle, Huntsmen and Huntresses must carry on despite the pain, the mission comes first." Raven's gaze was stern and stark and for a long moment, Ruby just stared up into her eyes until…

"But it hurts!" She cried out loud, her hands rushing back up to her bumped head as tears flowed harder from her glistening silver eyes, the shrillness of her cry hurting the ears of the woman who held her and was now completely out of ideas.

"Um, Summer, your daughter needs you, I can't get her to stop crying! Please help!" Raven looked up desperately to her girlfriend and down to her own daughter, desperate for help and completely out of her element.

"I'm a little busy making sure the food doesn't burn and the house doesn't catch on fire! Yang sweetie, can you come and help me pour the pancake batter into the pan please?" Summer was frantically bouncing between the stove, the table, the counters and the cabinets, trying to get breakfast ready before her former teammate arrived to take the kids off their hands.

"Sure!" Yang smiled brightly, more than happy to leave her mother holding her younger sister to help Summer cook.

"It hurts! Is it bleeding!? It hurts!" Ruby cried, squirming in Raven's arms, kicking her little bare feet up and down while Raven looked desperately around the room, from her girlfriend and daughter to the living room.

 _What-do-I-do-what-do-I-do?! She won't stop crying, why won't she stop crying?! What does she expect me to do?! I'm even worse at this than I am at cooking! What does she want?! How am I supposed to make it better. Damn it! I slay Grimm, I was born from a clan of highly skilled warriors… I should have stayed with them, I'm not cut out for this. Damn it she's still crying!? How many tears does something so small have!? Okay, what would Summer do? Come on think! Think! Um…_

"Ruby sweetie, move your hands one more time for me?" Raven swallowed her nervousness and panic, her voice tender and sweet as she looked down at the little girl, her crimson eyes shimmering with caring and compassion.

"I know a secret, something that I can do that will make it all better, just move those hands and I'll show you okay?" She held a steady, warm smile and after a long moment, Ruby grew quieter, looking up at her stepmother before shakily moving her hands away from her wound once again, curious what the woman looking down at her could be up to.

"Everything is going to be okay." With a soft whisper Raven lifted Ruby up while she craned her neck. After a moment her lips met the child's injured forehead, softly and tenderly and with all the love in her heart, Raven closed her eyes… and flared her aura.

Ruby's silver eyes grew wide as she felt something welling up from deep within her, like nothing she had ever felt. It was warm, it was strong, it was fierce and protective just like the woman the held her and as it enveloped her, she felt the pain in her forehead ease as her own glowing red aura healed her wound. As Raven's lips parted from Ruby's forehead, she smiled down at the little girl, her own aura subsiding as she felt the fatigue of the unlocking the child's aura. Even so, Ruby had stopped crying and now looked up to her in wonder and amazement.

"See, what did I tell you? You can feel it can't you, the power within you is protecting you now, it will always be there for you to shield you from harm and tend to your wounds. It's strong, like your mother's, I can tell you're going to be an exceptional Huntress someday." Raven felt something, something within her own heart, a deep warmth, a connection to the girl she held, a desire to see her grow and flourish, a desire to protect her. What she felt, what she couldn't deny, what the feeling of love for her… and it was overwhelming.

"Do you really think so?" Ruby blinked up at her in awe, looking at her hands, catching the red glow around her fade away, but even so she could still feel it protecting her.

"I know so. You're going to be great." She gave a strong, affirming nod as she brushed aside the child's stray bangs, her smile never faltering even for a moment.

"Thank you!" Ruby absolutely beamed, throwing her arms around Raven, taking the Huntress aback as she felt the child's small arms wrap around the back of her neck while her head rested beside hers, her chin on her stepmother's shoulder as she hugged her as tight as she could.

Beside them, Summer smiled proudly to her girlfriend, giving a subtle nod. Raven wasn't the most comfortable parent but her leader had known her for a very long time and knew just how much love she had to give. Ruby and Yang were lucky to have Raven as a mom, even if Raven herself didn't always see it. _And I'm lucky to have such an amazing, beautiful and caring woman._

"Mom, I think the eggs are burning." Yang deadpanned, sitting on the counter by the sink, a safe distance from the stove.

"Crap!" Her eldest daughter's words shook Summer from her thoughts, bringing her back to the breakfast that was rapidly burning.

 **Knock-knock-knock!**

"Oh come on!" Summer whined as she desperately tried to save breakfast. "That can't be Qrow already, he's not supposed to be here for another hour!"

"It is, that alcoholic pain in the ass." Raven growled in annoyance, still holding Ruby up with one arm under her butt.

"Ooh, you said a bad word!" Yang giggled, making her little sister snort out a laugh.

"Yes, I did, and if I ever catch either of you talking like that you'll be grounded for a week." She faked a stern glare at her daughter but couldn't get rid of her smile to make herself look menacing. Before her child could laugh at her more, Raven turned around and started walking towards to door in the living room, still holding Ruby in her arm.

With a steadying breath she collected herself at the door, forcing her smile away. It had been a hectic morning and as happy as she actually was, she wouldn't suffer through the mortifying experience of having her brother see her smile like that. So, after she composed herself to look like her usual, unpleasant self, she opened the door.

"You're early." She pointed out in annoyance, glaring at her brother who stood at the door, drinking from a metal flask despite the early hour.

"Yeah well, I had nothing better to do." Qrow shrugged, lowering his flask, his tattered cape fluttering in the spring breeze.

"Well whatever, since you're here, hold her while I help Summer salvage breakfast." Raven held turned to her side, offering up the small child to her honorary uncle so she could help her struggling girlfriend.

"No, I wanna stay with Mommy!" Ruby declared, holding tighter onto Raven, shutting her eyes tight. Raven's crimson eyes widened, that was it, the first time Ruby had ever called her that, normally she'd call her auntie Raven or just Raven. However, as she clung to her mommy, Raven felt that warm, deep sensation in her heart and she was helpless to do anything but smile, and wrap her other arm around Ruby, holding the little girl close while the rest of the world seemed to just melt away. _I love you too Ruby._

"Aww, I never thought I'd live to see the day. My sister, being motherly, smiling like that, it's really beautiful." He had the most infuriating smirk on his face as he went for another drink, intentionally trying to get a rise out of his sister.

"The way you drink I never thought you'd live this long either. Unfortunately your liver is as stubborn as you are." She glared at him.

"And speaking of which, no drinking around the kids!" In a blur she snatched his flask from his hands before she went and chugged the remaining contents in a single breath.

"Mommy that stuff smells bad." Ruby giggled, smiling as she snuggled up to Raven, feeling her cool, silky soft hair in her fingers.

"Good, don't even drink it, it's bad for you." She kissed the side of Ruby's head before carelessly tossing his flask at him.

 **Beep-Beep-Beeep!**

Raven and Qrow looked to the source of the alarm as smoke filled the kitchen before exchanging worried glances.

"We're okay!" Summer reported. "Yang just got a little batter on the burner, can I get a hand in here?!"

"Qrow can you help her, I kinda have my hands full… I'm not ready to put her down just yet." A soft blush tinted her cheeks as she held Ruby, smiling at the child.

"Sure thing, but don't get mad at me if I only make things worse, blame my Semblance." He laughed as he walked past his sister. "You're a good mother Raven. I'm happy for you."

She could barely hear him over the alarm, but she did hear him. She smiled, their morning had been hectic, but still, as the house filled with smoke and the sound of glass breaking not even ten seconds after Qrow entered the kitchen, Raven couldn't be happier. _I'm glad I stayed._


	3. What's Important

"You two behave for your uncle Qrow okay?" Summer hunched over, smiling at her children while Raven stood happily by her side. Before them Qrow stood with his hands in his pockets and nieces in front of him, his expression was cool and neutral but they knew he loved spending time with the kids.

"We will!" Ruby beamed brightly, her small hands grasping the straps of her glossy pink backpack that had her lunch box, books, toys, crayons, paper and other things to keep her entertained. It was stuffed to the brim but little Ruby wasn't great at traveling light.

"Don't worry, we'll be good." Yang pulled her little sister close with one arm, giving her mothers a reassuring smile. Summer couldn't be sure if Yang was kissing up to them because she got scolded earlier for running in the house or if she was being genuinely sweet. _It's adorable either way._

"Take good care of your sister Yang, and Ruby, don't let Yang get into any trouble alright." Raven smirked, squatting down as she placed her hands atop their heads, rubbing her fingers through their soft, silky hair. Summer watched her girlfriend with a look of pride, Raven was the most confident parent but she could be the most loving, gentle person she had ever known.

"I promise!" Yang and Ruby said in stereo, turning and giggling to each other. They were happy, breakfast went well after Qrow showed up to help and Raven unlocked Ruby's aura so their youngest daughter was shining brighter than ever.

"Alright scamps, get in the car and buckle up, I need to have a talk with your moms then we can head out." Gave a soft smile as he patted Yang on the back, signaling for her to go. With a firm nod Yang too Ruby by her hand and ushered her to the car, opening the door and helping her little sister in, climbing up and fastening her to her car-seat before walking to the other side.

"They're good kids…" Qrow watched as Yang got in his car, double checking her sister's seatbelts to make sure she would be safe. _Those two are nothing like Raven and I were, Yang's actually nice to her sibling._

"What do you want Qrow?" Raven stood up, folding her arms over her chest, glaring at him suspiciously while Summer's silver gaze was steady but cold, a feeling in her heart telling her she wasn't going to like what he had to say.

"Alright, I guess we can skip the small talk." Qrow shrugged, giving a shake of his flask, remembering with annoyance how Raven had drank all of his alcohol the moment he arrived. "Oz needs you for a job… both of you."

"No." Summer's tone was as hard as ice as she took a defiant step forward towards her former teammate, not once breaking eye contact.

"What she said." Raven agreed, moving up with her girlfriend, her piercing crimson eyes burning into her brother's. "We told him we're done with his games. You don't mind being his pet that fine but we're out, we made that perfectly clear. He's the reason Tai is dead, in case you forgot."

"Tai was my friend too you know?" Qrow growled back. "Look, I told him you probably wouldn't go for it but he insisted. Trust me, this is a big deal."

"What's so damn important that you have to drag us into that man's bullshit?!" Raven looked like she was about to snap, only a gentle touch on her shoulder reined her in. Looking behind her, Raven saw Summer shaking her head gently before her eyes drifted over to the car. The message was clear; no fighting in front of the children.

"We've found the new Fall Maiden, some chick named Amber, we need to secure her and debrief her before anyone else can get to her." Qrow gave a long sigh as he put his flask back at his side. "Oz thinks someone might be after her so he wants us to get there and make sure nothing happens. We're the best he has, he wouldn't call you both in if he didn't think we'd need the muscle."

"The maidens, the relics, the big game he's playing against some enemy we've never even seen before. Qrow, this is exactly why we got out. We have our daughters to think about, they've already lost their father, we have to be there for them." The sadness and grief in Summer's voice was palpable, intense enough to snuff out the fires of rage in Raven's belly, replaced by a tender caring in her heart as she softly enveloped Summer's hand in her own.

"Fine, he said if we can't get Raven, I at least needed you to come along. We're dealing with the Maidens, having a Silver Eyed warrior on the mission is good idea." A soft, halfhearted laugh escaped his lips as he shook his head. "Look, no one's forcing you to come with, but keep in mind, if that power falls into the wrongs hands, no one will be safe…"

"I think it's time for you to leave." Raven shot her brother a deadly glare.

"That would be best. We'll see you tonight when you bring them back." Summer tone was warning and her eyes showed a protective fury burning within them.

"Fine, have it your way. I'll just deal with it on my own." He shrugged, turning away, his tattered red cape fluttering in the breeze as he walked towards his car. "Just in case you change your mind, I leave in three days. I would prefer not to do this one alone so I'd appreciate it if you changed your mind. Well, I'll see you later I guess."

"Bye, Qrow." Summer's eyes softened as she let his words sink in. _What kind of leader lets their teammate, former or otherwise, go into a dangerous situation like this alone? Then again, what kind of mother am I if I leave my children knowing I might not come back, all for a cause I don't really support?_

Those questions would be left unanswered as she watched Qrow get into the driver's seat. The engine of his car kicked on before he pulled out of the drive way. In the back window she could see Ruby and Yang waving to them as they drove off, disappearing behind a hill as they made their way to his house. Summer and Raven stood alone at the front door of their house, the warm, gentle wind washing over them as they stared into the distance.

"Come on, let's go in." Raven walked back into their home, holding Summer by the hand as she guided her inside, closing the door behind them.

"We don't owe them anything you know." Raven muttered bitterly as they sat down on their living room couch, both still holding their girlfriend's hand.

"I know… but I don't like leaving Qrow alone in the field like that." Summer sighed before falling down, her head coming to a soft stop as she landed in Raven's lap, curling up into a ball facing her stomach.

"He's a big boy now and we aren't Team STRQ anymore, he's not your responsibility." Raven's tone grew more gentle and comforting as she softly stroked the top of Summer's head, running her fingers through her luscious black, red tipped hair. Light streamed in from the window, glowing against her porcelain skin, her stunning silver eyes glistening like liquid metal as she looked up at Raven.

"I know… but I still feel bad." Summer said simply, nestling her face in Raven's belly, taking a deep breath of her scent and soaking in her comfortable warmth.

"Well don't, Ruby and Yang need you way more than he does… I need you Summer…" A light blush tinted her cheeks as she brushed her thumb over her girlfriend's flawless skin on her cheek.

"I need you more." Summer smiled, looking up playfully at Raven, disentangling her hand from hers as she reached up, moving aside stray black hairs from her face before cupping her hand over her cheek.

"I'm a disaster with the kids, I have no idea what I'm doing. You're what's holding us together… sometimes I think I'm not cut out for being a mom." A pitifully pain filled sigh escaped Raven's lips as she turned her gaze up to the ceiling.

"You're here and you care, that's half the battle." Summer wrapped her arms around Raven's waist, holding her tight. "You're a good mother, what you did for Ruby was beautiful and sweet. You just need to be more confident, that's all you need. I promise."

"Confidence huh?" Raven pondered her girlfriends words for a long moment, stroking the head resting in her lap.

"Yep… that's it, I- *Yaaaawn* I'm sure of it…" Raven could feel Summer stretched in her lap, squirming around until she was comfortable, one hand laying in front of her mouth, closing the small gap between her face and Raven's belly. Her other hand held weakly on to her girlfriend's and within minutes, her breaths grew soft and steady, a cute, light snoring soon followed as she fell asleep, comfortable and safe in her lover's embrace.

"Goodnight, my beautiful Rose."


End file.
